Sol del Sur
by HimuraKenji
Summary: Rukawa finalmente recibe la oportunidad de unirse a un equipo de basquetbol norteamericano. Las cosas marchan con normalidad hasta que de pronto se ve obligado a abandonar su zona de confort y enfrentarse por su propia cuenta a la más cruda realidad del submundo de la agitada ciudad de Nueva York con consecuencias que llegarán a ser debastadoras.
1. Norteamérica, la tierra del basquetbol

**Notas de Autor:**

Esta es una historia pequeña, más bien corta y –en mi opinión- algo ambiciosa respecto a su contenido. Ya verán el por qué en su momento.

Los textos entre guiones **(-a-) **corresponden a un diálogo en voz alta. Por ejemplo:

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó emocionado el muchacho.

Los textos entre comillas dentro de guiones y comillas, además de estar en cursiva (-_"a"_-) corresponden a un diálogo interno, o mejor dicho un pensamiento del protagonista. Por ejemplo:

\- _"No sé por qué me gusta tanto verlo sonreír así"_\- pensó mientras contemplaba al otro muchacho enfrente.

**Aclaraciones:**

Esta historia tendrá un pequeño desfase respecto a la ubicación del tiempo. Desconozco con certeza en qué año está basado el manga Slam Dunk, pero para estos fines será durante el verano japonés del año 1985 y mi historia parte a finales del tercer año de preparatoria para Rukawa, es decir, el año 1988.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Norteamérica, la tierra del basquetbol.**

TIC TAC

TIC TAC

TIC TAC

El movimiento constante de las manecillas del reloj de escritorio era todo cuanto podía escuchar Kaede Rukawa mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el profesor y entrenador Anzai volviese a la oficina. Lo observaba todo con silenciosa curiosidad aun cuando conocía cada mueble, cada libro, cada decoración y detalle a la perfección, pues nada había cambiado al interior de esa habitación durante los últimos tres años.

Tres largos años bajo la tutela implacable del entrenador Anzai, quien no había cejado en la difícil labor de prepararlo para aquel decisivo momento de su vida: el comienzo de su carrera de basquetbolista como hombre adulto.

\- Está demasiado helado – se quejó.

Frotó intensamente sus manos para impregnarse con algo de calor a la vez que dedicaba una mirada asesina a la pequeña estufa de queroseno que impasible se encontraba apagada en uno de los rincones de la pequeña y estrecha oficina. Fulminó a la estufa con su mirada y lo hizo tan intensamente como si no cupiera duda alguna de que era ella la culpable de la monstruosa ola de frío que azolaba Kanagawa durante aquél invernal mes de enero del año 1988.

De no ser por el frío que lo mantenía alerta, se hubiera quedado dormido mientras esperaba. Y como si se tratase de un designio de Dios o una coincidencia del destino con el objetivo de mantenerlo despierto, unos estruendosos gritos a lo lejos redoblaron lo pusieron alerta.

Conocía esa voz bastante bien.

\- ¡Gordo! ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡Dime por qué él primero, y no yo!

Rukawa reconocería la voz de Hanamichi Sakuragi aún en medio de una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, incluso en medio de un festival de música con cientos de fuegos artificiales estallando en lo alto del cielo. Su voz estaba tan permeada en su inconsciente como automática era la respuesta de su cuerpo cuando la escuchaba: se tensó, apretó la mandíbula y lanzó un escueto murmullo.

\- Do´aho.

Los gritos de Sakuragi continuaron sucediéndose de la misma manera conforme se acercaba cada vez más, amplificándose mediante la reverberación contra el estrecho pasillo que hasta esa oficina conducía. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que a quien gritaba Sakuragi no era otro que el profesor Anzai, por lo que en cierto modo una pequeña parte de él se alegró de que el entrenador ya estuviera de regreso.

\- ¡Yo tengo más talento que ese zorro apestoso, y lo sabes! ¡Es injusto!

\- Jo Jo Jo, calma, Sakuragi-kun. Ya llagará tu momento – por fin se pudo escuchar la apacible voz del entrenador Anzai del otro lado de la puerta.

Y ahora que Rukawa escuchaba al entrenador tan cerca, sintió el peso inapelable de la ansiedad cayendo como un yunque de acero sobre su espalda. El destino, su futuro, su sueño estaba a tan solo unos segundos de distancia.

Por fin lo sabría todo.

\- ¡Es injusto, yo lo merezco! – pataleó Sakuragi.

\- Es cierto, tú también lo mereces – convino pacientemente Anzai. – Pero no en este momento. No seas impaciente, debes aprender a esperar. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

Un breve espacio de un par de segundos le hizo saber a Rukawa que, muy probablemente, Sakuragi se había cruzado de brazos mientras con el ceño fruncido pensaba en las palabras del entrenador.

Lo supo casi como una certeza pues tal era el grado de conocimiento acerca de Sakuragi que poseía.

\- Y terminará lanzando un grito culpándome de todo para luego alejarse – murmuró Rukawa.

Y fue exactamente eso lo que sucedió. Antes de alejarse por el pasillo refunfuñando, Sakuragi se aseguró de expresar muy bien lo que sentía.

\- ¡Argg! ¡Maldito zorro apestoso! Se está robando mi oportunidad.

Al interior de la oficina, Rukawa levantó la vista al cielo y suspiró con resignación.

Siempre era lo mismo…

Por fin la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a la otrora oronda figura del profesor y entrenador Mitsuyoshi Anzai. Rukawa nunca dejaría se asombrarse por lo esbelto y saludable que lucía el anciano como fruto de un estricto régimen de salud luego del infarto que sufriera durante su primer año de preparatoria. No solo se le veía mejor físicamente, sino que además lo notaba mucho más jovial y animado.

\- Lamento la demora, Rukawa-kun, pero como bien habrás notado, encontré compañía cuando venía de regreso – se excusó Anzai mientras rodeaba su oficina para sentarse a la cabecera de su gran escritorio de madera, frente a frente con Rukawa.

Rukawa cabeceó levemente, no tanto por cortesía sino que como reflejo de una ansiedad que le pedía a gritos ir al meollo del asunto.

\- Descuide.

\- Oh, por cierto, hay algo que olvidé decir – recordó Anzai tras mirar el calendario de mesa sobre su escritorio, reparando en un importante detalle.

Rukawa no dijo nada, tan solo enarcó una ceja invitándolo a continuar.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Rukawa-kun. Cumplir los 18 años es todo un hito.

\- Gracias, profesor – agradeció escuetamente el joven sin apenas variar la expresión apática de su rostro, como si aquello poco y nada le importara.

Anzai se sonrió ampliamente ante la parquedad de su alumno. Conocía de memoria su carácter como para siquiera sorprenderse por su reacción, pero aun así se sintió en la obligación de felicitarlo. Y si bien llegaba algo tarde (aquel día era 5 de enero), recurrió a aquella táctica más como una forma de allanar el camino para lo que venía que otra cosa.

\- Bien, bien… Como sabrás, te pedí que nos reuniéramos hoy para conversar sobre tu futuro una vez que te gradúes de la preparatoria. Sé que ya tienes tus propios planes en mente, ¿has tomado una decisión? – comenzó a explicarse Anzai respecto al motivo de esa peculiar cita.

Rukawa se reclinó en su asiento e irguió su espalda en una recta perfecta.

\- Quiero ir a Norteamérica – respondió casi en el acto.

Anzai se sonrió a si mismo ante la certeza absoluta que expresaba Rukawa en su sencilla pero directa respuesta.

\- Jojojo, me alegra saber que aún no has abandonado ese sueño – asintió Anzai. - Y aun cuando tienes excelentes oportunidades aquí con las becas que te ofrecieron las universidades de Shintai, Osaka y Tokio, sé muy bien que no las aceptarás – agregó mientras aseguraba firmemente el sobre que tenía entre sus manos encima del escritorio. – Has deseado ir a Norteamérica desde que ingresaste a primer año de preparatoria, y en aquél entonces te dije que no estabas listo para partir…

\- Lo recuerdo. Me dijo que debía derrotar a Sendoh y convertirme en el mejor jugador escolar de Japón – asintió rápidamente Rukawa.

\- Jojojo, me alegra saber que aún lo recuerdas a la perfección – rio Anzai con una extraña pero reconfortante jovialidad. – Pero ahora que ya eres un adulto, no puedo retenerte más tiempo. No necesitas de mi aprobación.

\- Lo sé – apuntó Rukawa de inmediato.

\- A decir verdad, has mejorado muchísimo aun cuando no has superado a Sendoh ni has llegado a ser el mejor jugador de Japón a nivel escolar como te pedí que hicieras – continuó hablando Anzai dando un gran rodeo.

El peso de la ansiedad que sentía Rukawa se incrementó considerablemente al escuchar esas palabras. Una cosa era saberlo en su fuero interno, saber que no llegó a alcanzar el primer lugar, vivir con esa realidad; pero otra muy distinta era escucharlas de la boca de alguien más.

Además, no entendía el incansable rodeo que estaba dando Anzai para ir al meollo del asunto. Tanto circunloquio estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

\- Pero lo que sí puedo decir ahora es que estás listo. Has alcanzado tu máximo potencial aquí en Japón y es momento de que puedas ir a Norteamérica para seguir avanzando.

Ahí estaba.

Finalmente el profesor Anzai había dicho lo que tanto deseaba oír desde la primera vez que le planteara su deseo durante el verano durante el ya lejano del año 1985. Y aun cuando ya sabía de antemano que podría ir a Norteamérica (con o sin la venia de Anzai), quedaba pendiente un asunto de suma importancia: ¿a dónde ir?

Norteamérica era un país demasiado grande a la vez que complejo, y pese que Rukawa era un adolescente con grandes sueños, era también lo suficientemente aterrizado y realista como para saber que su única opción de entrar en el circuito basquetbolístico de Norteamérica era por medio de una beca universitaria. Y quien sino Anzai para ayudarlo a conseguir ese vital enlace. Él tenía contactos, él conocía personas que podían tenderle la mano.

Rukawa dirigió entonces toda su atención al sobre blanco que Anzai sostenía entre sus manos. Ahí estaba la clave de la reunión.

\- Lo-lo sé – balbuceó Rukawa. – Quiero decir, muchas gracias – se autocorrigió en el acto mientras levantaba una vez más la vista para centrarla en Anzai.

\- Aquí tengo una oferta muy interesante para ti – Anzai alargó el sobre arrastrándolo suavemente sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio llevándolo hasta el borde del otro extremo, directamente frente a Rukawa.

Rukawa tomó el sobre entre sus manos y leyó el remitente en el dorso.

\- ¿Universidad de Búfalo, Estado de Nueva York? – leyó entre dientes a modo de pregunta.

Más que nada buscaba la confirmación de Anzai. Su deseo era asistir a la Universidad de California en los Ángeles (más conocida por su acrónico UCLA), pero llegado a ese punto, no le sabía mal la idea de ir a una universidad y equipo de menos renombre. La cosa era entrar en el circuito, ya luego se iría forjando camino en base a sus habilidades.

\- Sí, es el mejor trato que pude conseguirte – confirmó Anzai.

Rukawa asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó el joven. – La carta – añadió dejando el sobre nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

\- Te ofrecen una beca completa para que puedas ir a estudiar a Búfalo y formar parte de su equipo de basquetbol. Son miembros de la Asociación Nacional Deportiva Universitaria (NCAA) y pertenecen a la División I, la más competitiva de todas – explicó Anzai a modo general.

Rukawa volvió a asentir en silencio.

De momento todo marchaba de la manera correcta.

\- ¿Qué carrera podré estudiar? – preguntó Rukawa.

\- Eso lo decidirás luego de tu primer año de bachillerato.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Anzai se reclinó levemente en su asiento. Lo complicado vendría ahora.

\- En marzo.

Rukawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Marzo estaba a poco más de un mes de distancia.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Eso es demasiado rápido.

\- Lo sé, pero son las reglas. Las clases de primer año de Bachillerato comenzarán en agosto, pero los alumnos de transferencia internacional como tu son requeridos con antelación para cursos de nivelación en diversas materias y para reforzar las habilidades lingüística en el inglés para lo cual debes aprobar una prueba especial. Además al entrenador del equipo de basquetbol le gustaría contar cuanto con tu presencia y la de los otros futuros integrantes de su equipo con el fin de poder integrarlos de la mejor manera posible – explicó seriamente Anzai.

\- Entiendo – asintió nuevamente Rukawa. - ¿Cómo lo haré? Aún no me gradúo de la preparatoria…

\- Justamente eso he hablado con los directivos esta mañana. Tu caso es excepcional, debes saber que eres el primer estudiante de Shohoku en una situación como esta, y están muy orgullosos de ti.

\- … - ante tal elogio, Rukawa ni siquiera llegó a inmutarse.

\- Han aceptado implementar un plan de estudio intensivo para ti con el fin de que puedas graduarte en cuatro semanas. Todos los profesores se mostraron de acuerdo y además…

\- ¿Y el equipo? Tenemos partidos de práctica – interrumpió Rukawa.

\- Tendrás que dejar el equipo – sentenció Anzai ajustándose las gafas. – Escucha, Rukawa, sé que esto pueda parecerte muy acelerado, pero es la única forma de que puedas llegar este año a Norteamérica. De otro modo tendrás que entrar a una universidad aquí en Japón y luego solicitar un intercambio y volver…

\- No, eso tardará mucho – negó Rukawa.

Anzai sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que Rukawa se negaría a aquella alternativa.

\- Entonces tendrás que dejar el equipo y dedicarte a estudiar arduamente durante las próximas cuatro semanas.

\- Lo haré – aceptó Rukawa en el acto.

\- Jojojo – rió Anzai ante semejante muestra de entusiasmo. – Bien, entonces a partir de hoy ya no formarás parte del equipo. El Campeonato de Invierno ya terminó, por lo que no te perderás de nada muy relevante.

\- Lo sé

\- Será un camino difícil, pero podrás hacerlo. ¿Has practicado tu inglés? – preguntó Anzai cambiando drásticamente de tema hacia un tópico mucho más mundano aunque igualmente importante.

\- Sí, cada día – asintió Rukawa. – Ayako… me ha ayudado todo este tiempo – agregó.

**xXx**

La reunión con Anzai se alargó un par de minutos más mientras el profesor le explicaba detalles importantes de su transferencia a Norteamérica. Rukawa se quedó por mera cortesía y asintió a cada consejo recibido, asegurándose de expresar muy bien su compromiso a cada promesa hecha (como ejemplos, se comprometió a ser respetuoso con sus superiores, a dar lo mejor de sí para proyectar la mejor imagen posible del basquetbol japonés, entre otros asuntos de similar índole).

Al salir de la pequeña oficina apresuró el paso para alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar. Llevaba el sobre con la carta de la Universidad de Búfalo firmemente apretada en su mano derecha como si de un invaluable tesoro se tratase. El penetrante frío invernal estaba calando demasiado hondo en sus huesos y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver a casa para darse una ducha lo más caliente posible, meterse a la cama y leer la carta antes de dormir.

\- ¡Zorro!

Rukawa se detuvo en seco al descender el último escalón y escuchar su irritante seudónimo proviniendo a gritos desde la garganta de Sakuragi.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me estabas esperando? – preguntó Rukawa entre dientes cuando Sakuragi se plantó frente a él con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto.

\- Eres un maldito zorro apestoso y traicionero – respondió Sakuragi acercándose a él hasta quedar a solo dos pasos de distancia. - ¡¿Cuándo te vas?! – preguntó elevando considerablemente la voz.

\- No grites – gruño Rukawa dándole un leve empujón hacia un lado para quitarlo de su camino.

Sakuragi se mantuvo firme y no se movió de su lugar.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? – repitió seriamente, modulando a la perfección cada palabra.

Sakuragi rara vez hablaba de ese modo y lo hacía solo cuando estaba realmente furioso, ya no por un simple berrinche de los acostumbrados sino que de un enojo y una molestia visceral y profundo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me voy? – preguntó Rukawa.

\- Todo el mundo lo sabe, zorro inmundo. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que has esperado todos estos años para irte a Norteamérica porque quieres ser una puta estrella del basquetbol!

\- No grites, tarado – repitió Rukawa, tapándose ambas orejas con las manos.

\- ¿Y ese sobre? ¿Es una carta? ¿De qué universidad te llamaron? – saltó Sakuragi señalando el sobre blanco que Rukawa tenía en su mano derecha presionada contra su oreja.

Rukawa se destapó las orejas y rápidamente guardó el sobre en uno de los bolsillos del cárdigan de gruesa lana negra que tenía por sobre el buzo deportivo de Shohoku.

\- No es nada.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Ya sé que te marcharás a Norteamérica!

\- No sabes nada, cabeza hueca.

\- ¡No me insultes, zorro estúpido!

\- Y tú no me grites, mono – replicó Rukawa por lo bajo, sin siquiera variar el tono de su voz.

\- ¡Bah! ¡Zorro inútil y traicionero!

\- Mono chillón

\- ¡Apestoso!

\- Do´aho. Ya quítate de mi camino – gruñó nuevamente Rukawa dando un paso a la derecha para pasar junto Sakuragi.

Sakuragi dio un paso a la izquierda y volvió a bloquearle el camino.

\- Ya, dímelo. ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Que te quites de mi camino – Rukawa le dio un nuevo empujón a Sakuragi, pero este seguía sin moverse.

Lo cierto es que el pelirrojo siempre había sido considerablemente más fuerte que él, y especialmente lograba sacarle cinco centímetros de ventaja en cuanto a estatura.

\- ¡No me moveré hasta que me lo digas!

\- No tengo nada que decirte, estúpido – bufó Rukawa a punto de llegar a los límites de su paciencia.

\- ¡No me insultes, zorro traicionero!

\- ¡Ya deja de llamarme traicionero, estúpido mono engreído! No te debo ninguna explicación, así que quítate de mi camino.

Sakuragi abrió la boca con gran sorpresa. Era esa la primera vez que Rukawa le gritaba de aquella manera tan en serio. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el pequeño y casi imperceptible matiz de aflicción en el tono de voz y el particular destello cristalino de sus ojos al hacerlo.

Sakuragi se quedó en silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de replicar al instante como hacía cada vez que discutían. Rukawa aprovechó ese momento de incertidumbre para para pasar junto al pelirrojo y, por fin, dejarlo atrás.

\- Dijiste que… iríamos juntos a Norteamérica – balbuceó por fin Sakuragi cuando Rukawa ya se había alejado un par de pasos.

Aun así, Rukawa escuchó con claridad las palabras del pelirrojo. Se detuvo en seco y sin voltearse siquiera, replicó:

\- Eso era antes.

Sakuragi asintió en silencio y compuso una sonrisa amarga cargada de decepción. No solo se habían confirmado sus sospechas de que Rukawa se marcharía a Norteamérica, sino que también la creencia (ahora certeza) de que el pelinegro era, en efecto, un traicionero.

\- O sea que romperás tu promesa y te marcharás por tu cuenta.

\- Nunca prometí que te esperaría.

Resultaba curioso verlos así, discutiendo seriamente de espaldas en medio del pasillo principal del primer piso a las 5 de la tarde de un día festivo de invierno cuando la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en sus casas resguardadas de la intensa nevazón que azolaba a Kanagawa.

Sakuragi comenzaba a acumular gradualmente una gran decepción mientras que Rukawa se sentía cada vez más abatido pues no toleraba ese tipo de situaciones que siempre habían estado lejos de su comprensión.

\- No lo prometí, así que no te debo nada. Solo te ayudé a superar tu estúpida lesión, eso es todo – agregó Rukawa ante el silencio de Sakuragi.

Y como el pelirrojo continuó sin responder, Rukawa se giró levemente para comprobar si acaso seguía ahí. Lo vio de espaldas con los puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados, temblando ligeramente (no supo si a causa del frío, de la ira o del llanto).

\- Me largo – se despidió entonces Rukawa ante la falta de respuesta.

Dio varios pasos más cuando Sakuragi respondió por fin.

\- Eso no se hace… no se traiciona así a los amigos – logró gesticular Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo necesitó de todo el autocontrol posible para mantenerse sereno y desestimar el instinto primario que le pedía a gritos darle una paliza a Rukawa. No era la forma, no después de todo lo que hizo por él para ayudarlo a superar la infame lesión que sufrió durante su primer año de preparatoria.

Las últimas palabras de Sakuragi golpearon fuertemente a Rukawa, pero aun así, continuó caminando para marcharse cuanto antes de aquél lugar, dejando a su ahora ex compañero a solas.

**xXx**

Los siguientes días fueron de un gran tormento y martirio para Kaede Rukawa, quien bajo la intensa presión del profesor Anzai y de un grupo selecto de profesores titulares tuvo que estudiar sin descanso día y noche para conseguir el ambicioso objetivo de aprobar las asignaturas en un tiempo récord de solo cuatro semanas.

Se trató de una empresa monumental, casi de proporciones bíblicas debido al bajo rendimiento académico de Rukawa, pero ningún profesor se quejó al respecto. Todos asumieron la labor con gran orgullo, pues se trataba de colaborar para asegurar el futuro de una potencial estrella del deporte que sacaría la cara ya no solo por Shohoku o la prefectura de Kanagawa, sino que por todo Japón.

Sobra decir que Rukawa aprobó todos los exámenes con una calificación apenas suficiente, pero que le permitió graduarse oportunamente a mediados de febrero, solo un par de días antes de su vuelo a Norteamérica. Desde entonces, por fin había conseguido el tiempo libre necesario para volver a practicar basquetbol por su propia cuenta.

Ya liberado de su compromiso de abocarse a los estudios por completo, Rukawa retomó sus sesiones de enteramiento matutino por las mañanas e incluso redobló sus esfuerzos al añadir sesiones extras a media tarde y previo al atardecer. Cuando no se encontraba entrenando se dedicaba a reforzar su inglés leyendo revistas deportivas de ediciones internacionales que Ayako le había conseguido para esos fines, o bien escuchando canciones que ella se había encargado de recopilar en varios casetes con el fin de que pudiera memorizar las letras y entender sus significados.

En ese momento, el día previo a su viaje a Norteamérica, se encontraba en medio de su sesión de entrenamiento de media tarde en la pequeña cancha callejera de basquetbol de siempre a solo dos cuadras de su casa cuando una muy familiar voz llamó su atención.

\- ¿No te cansas nunca de entrenar?

Rukawa se detuvo en seco con el balón entre sus manos a punto de ejecutar un tiro de tres puntos. No hacía falta preguntarse de quién se trataba, ya lo sabía.

\- Ayako ¿Qué haces aquí?– murmuró dejando caer el balón y girándose hacia la entrada de aquella cancha.

La chica se encontraba de pie a un par de pasos de distancia sonriéndole alegremente. Apenas se le veía el rostro debajo de tanta ropa que vestía para soportar el gélido viento de finales de invierno que corría tortuosamente helado debido a la nieve acumulada en las altas montañas.

\- Tu madre me dijo que estarías entrenando.

Rukawa comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Osaka?

\- Jajaja, anda no te preocupes tanto por mí, que pareces mi novio – rio Ayako al detectar la preocupación de Rukawa.

Rukawa se puso rígido al escuchar la palabra novio, lo cual solo contribuyó a que Ayako riera aún más fuerte que antes. Como siempre, Ayako aprovechaba cualquier circunstancia para hacerlo sentir incómodo. Era una especie de pasatiempo irresistible que comenzó a cultivar desde el primer año de preparatoria de Rukawa.

\- Es en serio – logró decir Rukawa cuando Ayako cesó su risa.

\- Vaya, sigues tan serio como siempre – se lamentó Ayako componiendo un puchero, y como vio que Rukawa no se ablandaba con ese gesto, decidió explicarse. - Me tomé unos días libres para venir a despedirme de ti.

Rukawa asintió toscamente una vez.

\- No debiste, tienes exámenes – sentenció.

\- Para los cuales ya me preparé – replicó de inmediato Ayako. – En serio, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Kaede Rukawa, futuro integrante del equipo de basquetbol de la universidad de Buffalo.

\- Mhn – murmuró Rukawa al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y tomaba el balón entre sus manos para continuar entrenando.

El tiempo apremiaba y no pensaba detenerse solo porque a Ayako se le había ocurrido visitarlo de improviso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la veía? No estaba seguro, pero debió ser más o menos desde que se marchó a Osaka para estudiar enfermería. Solo habían mantenido el contacto por medio de cartas, y lo hicieron única y exclusivamente porque ella había insistido fehacientemente en hacerlo (eso y porque además Ayako era muy bien considerada por sus padres).

Bajo la atenta mirada de Ayako, Rukawa boteó el balón dos veces y ejecutó un perfecto tiro de tres puntos.

\- Tu técnica es impecable, la has mejorado bastante – observó Ayako.

\- Gracias – musitó él antes de partir a recuperar el balón.

Cuando Rukawa volvió a posicionarse tras la línea de tres puntos, Ayako arremetió nuevamente.

\- ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana? – preguntó, ante lo cual Rukawa asintió toscamente con la cabeza. - Are you nervous?

Al escuchar la última pregunta Rukawa se volteó nuevamente hacia Ayako.

\- No, no estoy nervioso – respondió toscamente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te has despedido de Sakuragi? – arremetió Ayako de manera más seria.

Rukawa ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta y volvió a centrarse en su entrenamiento. Encestó un nuevo tiro de tres puntos que, a diferencia del anterior, no sacó elogios de Ayako.

\- Deberías despedirte de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. El pobre está dolido porque no le constaste de tu solicitud de transmisión a Norteamérica – apostilló Ayako sin dar más rodeos, acercándose a él hasta plantarse en frente con la clara intención de obtener una respuesta.

Rukawa se quedó mirándola hacia abajo. Era demasiado baja en comparación a su metro con noventa y un centímetros de estatura, pero aun así le inspiraba un gran respeto. Se podía decir además que era algo así como su amiga, la única persona que conocía su faceta más íntima, la única persona (además de sus padres, Anzai y los profesores) que le ayudó a conseguir su sueño de ir a Norteamérica.

Por esas razones es que le debía respeto.

\- No quiero hacerlo, ni lo haré – respondió Rukawa de manera cortante.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sigues siendo tan terco como una mula! – exclamó una exasperada Ayako que conocía bastante bien la porfía de Rukawa como bien sabía que nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

\- No, tú eres la terca por meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia – replicó

Ayako se mantuvo en silencio hasta que de pronto, sin previo aviso y de la nada, sacó un abanico blanco de papel y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

\- ¡AU! –chilló Rukawa llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

\- ¡No me hables de esa forma! – le espetó Ayako. – Tu sabes que me preocupo por ustedes, por eso he venido hasta aquí.

\- Yo no te lo pedí – murmuró Rukawa.

Ayako frunció el ceño y contó hasta tres para intentar recobrar la compostura, y solo cuando lo logró fue que tomó la palabra.

\- Si no quieres despedirte de él, es asunto tuyo, pero créeme que te arrepentirás. Cumplo con mi deber de decírtelo.

\- Mhpsé, si tú lo dices– bufó Rukawa.

Ayako negó con la cabeza y contó mentalmente hasta 10, luego simplemente decidió dejar aquél asunto de lado para pasar a otro más apremiante.

\- En fin, como quieras. Siempre es así contigo – concedió de mala gana. - Ahora toma tus cosas que tus padres nos están esperando – ordenó.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Que recojas tus cosas porque tus padres nos están esperando con una cena de despedida.

\- No me gustan las despedidas

\- Lo sé, pero tendrás que ir. No seas testarudo.

\- No soy testarudo.

\- No discutas, y muévete antes que oscurezca – repitió Ayakao al tiempo que sacaba una vez más su abanico.

La amenaza velada tuvo un efecto inmediato, pues entre quejidos y comentarios agrios, resoplidos y rezongos, Rukawa comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias para ir, de muy mala gana, a la última comida junto a sus padres y Ayako.


	2. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres tú?**

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Kaede Rukawa al llegar a Nueva York y descender del avión en el Aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy (más conocido como JFK) fue la gran variedad de personas que se podía ver por doquier. Allá donde fuera que mirara se topaba con grandes aglomeraciones de personas caminando para todos lados.

Pero lo que capturaba su atención no eran precisamente las grandes aglomeraciones de personas circulando por las calles del distrito Queens en su camino a la ciudad de Búfalo (interior del estado de Nueva York), ya que estaba acostumbrado a eso gracias a sus constantes visitas a las ciudades de Yokohama y Tokio en Japón. Lo que realmente lo tenía sorprendido era la gran variedad étnica y cultural de la población local: personas blancas, negras, asiáticas, latinos, hispanos, árabes y varias más que simplemente no supo cómo identificar apropiadamente. Y para él, que era un tipo reservado, la sola idea de la multiculturalidad lo puso de cabeza.

Acostumbrarse a tal novedad le tomó las dos primeras semanas de estancia en Norteamérica. Luego de ese tiempo dejó de parecerle una novedad cuando se cruzaba con personas afrodescendientes (aunque le tomó mucho más tiempo acostumbrarse a entender sus términos particulares al hablar) o incluso latinos, quienes con su exacerbada expresividad lograban causarle ciertos resquemores.

Fuera de eso, lo más difícil para Rukawa fue adaptarse al cambio de horario. Y es que 14 horas menos de diferencia respecto a Japón significaron todo un suplicio al momento de readaptar su cuerpo. Se dormía de día y amanecía de noche, desayunaba a la hora de la cena y cenaba cuando amanecía. Sus hábitos de sueño fueron todo un caos hasta que recién al decimoquinto día logro establecer cierta normalidad, justo a tiempo para presentarse de manera decente a la ceremonia conocida como _´La Iniciación´._

_´La iniciación´_ correspondía al tercer día lunes del mes de marzo de cada año cuando el entrenador y director del equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad de Búfalo introducía por fin a aquellos que pasarían a formar parte del equipo a partir del primer semestre del siguiente año académico (agosto). El plan era bastante sencillo: preparar a los novatos para descubrir sus habilidades y entrenarlos al máximo posible para que, al iniciar el siguiente año académico, pudieran incorporarse al equipo regular y ser de utilidad.

Un plan de iniciación intensivo de 4 meses en paralelo a los cursos de nivelación académica que cada nuevo estudiante tendría que afrontar, y todo bajo las severas instrucciones del mismísimo entrenador del equipo de la Universidad de Búfalo.

\- Estos cuatro meses no serán nada sencillos. Sus miserables y patéticas vidas girarán en torno a este campus. Vivirán aquí, comerán aquí, estudiarán aquí, entrenarán aquí y dormirán aquí. ¡Todos los días sin y sin descanso! – gritó el entrenador Ryan Thompson durante _La Iniciación_, de pie frente a un grupo de nueve futuros integrantes del equipo.

Detrás de él se encontraba formado el equipo de jugadores ya _veteranos_. Un grupo heterogéneo de más de 25 jugadores de todo tipo de etnias, complexiones físicas e incluso estaturas (los había extremadamente altos, como también uno que otro más bien bajo). Se trataba de un variopinto conjunto hombres que en ese momento reía en silencio aprovechando que el entrenador Thompson les daba la espalda para escarmentar a los _novatos_.

\- Al final de todo este tiempo solo un par de ustedes podrá pasar a formar parte del equipo, por lo que nada está asegurado aún. ¡No se confundan, nosotros no aceptamos basuras en nuestro equipo! – rugió nuevamente el entrenador Thompson. - ¿No es así, muchachos? – preguntó dirigiéndose al grupo de jugadores a su espalda.

\- ¡No, señor! ¡No aceptamos basura! – corearon al unísono los 25 jugadores _veteranos_.

Semejante rugido uniforme satisfizo al entrenador Thompson de una manera casi maquiavélica, pues su rostro se iluminó con una poco discreta sonrisa. Sí, tenía a su equipo muy bien controlado y estaba orgulloso de eso.

El entrenador Ryan Thompson era un veterano de hablar severo, como también era severa su postura corporal: robusto como un toro y de una impresionante estatura de un metro con 98 centímetros, su aspecto y actitud se condecía más con la de un militar retirado que la de un ex atleta. Sus penetrantes ojos azules (tan claros como el mar caribeño) traslucían abiertamente una antipatía antojadiza contra el grupo de _novatos_ a su cargo. Parecía más que quisiera desquitarse con ellos que entrenarlos.

Desde un comienzo el entrenador Thompson logró el cometido de intimidar a varios de los _novatos_ que aterrados le rehuían la mirada, mas no Kaede Rukawa. Él parecía estar hecho de un material más firme, como firme también era su carácter al momento de sostenerle la mirada, por lo que rápidamente se ganó el apodo _de ´samurái de hierro´_

\- Ahhh... es un monstruo – balbuceó un escuálido chico afroamericano de pie junto a Rukawa, cuyo nombre aún no se aprendía (ni tenía intención de hacerlo).

En total eran 9 los _novatos_ que se presentaron aquel día cuando se suponía que debían ser 10. No tardaron en enterarse de que el décimo _novato_ se incorporaría más tarde, aunque no supieron la causa de ello y a Rukawa francamente no le importó.

Los_ novatos_ tuvieron que presentarse uno a uno frente al resto de sus compañeros y también frente a los _veteranos_, quienes por medio de muecas y señales obscenas dejaron bien en claro lo que pensaban de ellos. De los nueve _novatos_ solo dos de venían del extranjero: uno de España y otro de Japón.

Esto último causó una enorme impresión entre los _veteranos_, quienes nunca antes habían tenido entre sus filas a un compañero de ´_ojos rasgados´_ como murmuró uno de ellos a espaldas del entrenador Thompson.

\- Mi nombre es Kaede Rukawa, tengo 18 años y vengo de Japón. Mido un metro con noventa y uno y peso 78 kilos… – se presentó Rukawa en un inglés perfectamente modulado.

El entrenador Thomson se rascó la barbilla al escuchar la presentación de Rukawa y asintió un par de veces antes de hablar.

\- Mitsuyoshi Anzai era tu entrenador – dijo el entrenador a modo de aseveración. – Me habló muy bien de ti – añadió.

Rukawa se mantuvo impasible hasta que vio como uno de los veteranos formados tras el entrenador hacia una mueca un tanto indescifrable a un comienzo que luego mutó en una caracterización de _´chinito´_ (cuando alguien se estira los párpados de ambos ojos para darles una apariencia de rasgados, o comúnmente denominado chinito).

Se trataba de un gesto en extremo racista, pero a Rukawa no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Lo que sí logró irritarlo en cierto modo fue el gesto que hizo otro de los _veteranos_, un sujeto de aspecto decadente que a Rukawa le recordó a un mafioso italiano de esas películas hollywoodenses (cabello largo recogido en una coleta, barba incipiente y aspecto descuidado en el vestir).

\- P. I. J. A. C.H.I.C.A. – gesticuló en silencio el segundo sujeto mientras Rukawa se presentaba.

Rukawa no entendió el significado de aquellas muecas hasta que vio cómo el sujeto se llevaba la mano derecha a sus partes bajas y con la izquierda señalaba un pequeño espacio con los dedos índice y pulgar. Solo entonces le quedó clara la burla: se estaba mofando de su hipotético miembro corto (de acuerdo al mito urbano en torno a los hombres japoneses).

\- _"Imbécil"_ – pensó, fulminándolo con la mirada antes de volver a formarse junto a los novatos.

**xXx**

Al margen del extremo régimen de entrenamiento, Kaede Rukawa estaba conforme con la especie de disciplina militar que imponía el entrenador Thompson. A diferencia de sus quejumbrosos compañeros _novatos_, él estaba ahí justamente para eso: entrenar y entrenar aún más sin descanso. El altísimo nivel de los jugadores _veteranos_ del equipo de la Universidad de Búfalo lo tenía simplemente alucinado (tal y como pudo comprobar en uno de los partidos de clasificación para la Liga I que presenció), no así las paupérrimas habilidades de sus compañeros _novatos_.

Los _novatos_ necesitaron semanas enteras de entrenamiento al máximo de sus capacidades para demostrar por fin algún grado de valía que mereciera la pena a ojos del entrenador Thompson, aun cuando haya sido por un breve margen de tiempo. Cada día de tormento y sufrimiento rindió por fin su fruto a principios del mes de mayo cuando finalmente lograron sacar un comentario de aprobación de las siempre severas cuerdas vocales del entrenador.

\- Bien, bien… Lavine y Rukawa lograron por fin ejecutar una pantalla decente. El resto ustedes, ¡mediocres!, debería aprender de ellos – comentó el entrenador Thompson aquel cuarto viernes de arduo entrenamiento.

Los _novatos_ se detuvieron en el acto para escuchar aquellas palabras, pausando así el entrenamiento. Rukawa asintió levemente en silencio, sin siquiera inmutarse o manifestar algún grado de alegría. Lavine, sin embargo, se permitió una expresión más eufórica al chocar fuertemente ambas palmas y exclamar un sonoro ´¡Sí!´.

Una expresión tan sencilla como esa le valió a Lavine y el resto de los _novatos_ una hora extra de entrenamiento físico consistente en dar vueltas sin parar alrededor del campus suroeste del enorme complejo educacional que era la Universidad de Búfalo.

\- ¡No hay sí que valga, señor Lavine! ¡Si ustedes son capaces de conformarse con tan poca cosa, no me servirán de nada! – les gritó fuertemente el entrenador Thompson, dirigiéndose a todos por igual antes de mandarlos a correr.

Para cuando terminó el castigo ya comenzaba a oscurecer en la ciudad de Búfalo. Los ánimos entre los novatos eran tan sombríos que nadie dijo una sola palabra cuando iban de vuelta a los camarines para una rápida ducha antes de volver a la residencia. No es que a Rukawa le incomodara el silencio de sus compañeros, pues apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con ellos durante aquellas cuatro semanas. Lo que realmente le incomodaba era que Lavine se había ganado el desprecio de los demás simplemente por ser mejor que ellos y haberse atrevido a festejarlo.

\- _"Son unos mediocres"_ – sentenció en su fuero interno respecto a aquel espinoso asunto.

El programa académico de inserción que los _novatos_ debían cursar durante el verano contemplaba la residencia y alojamiento en unos departamentos pertenecientes a la Universidad de Búbalo ubicados frente al campus principal. El único inconveniente es que las habitaciones eran compartidas, pero Rukawa tuvo la suerte de quedarse con una habitación completa para él solo gracias a que el último de los _novatos_ aún no se había presentado aún.

Bendita era la suerte de poder mantener su privacidad y disponer de una habitación completa, pues de haberle tocado compartir con alguno de sus compañeros ya habría perdido la paciencia hace varios días atrás. Una cosa que no lograba entender de las personas de aquel lado del mundo era esa manía que tenían de establecer contacto físico con los demás.

Se daban la mano a saludarse, se abrazaban e incluso se besaban con total libertad a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Semejante choque cultural supuso todo un remezón a sus valores japoneses a tal punto que llegó a encerrarse aún más dentro de sí mismo, hablando solo cuando era estrictamente necesario (principalmente durante clases de inglés). Mantener ese rictus de seriedad y estoicismo le implicaba grandes cuotas de energía, llegando a resultarle agotador en ciertas circunstancias.

Pero toda esa incomodidad se diluía en la cancha de basquetbol bajo los intensos entrenamientos del _General_ Thompson (como rápidamente comenzaron a llamarlo en secreto; y sí, Rukawa mantenía el sentido de la audición siempre alerta).

Cuando llegó a su habitación aquél viernes, dejó caer el bolso deportivo sobre la cama junto a la ventana y se desparramó enseguida sobre su propia cama, aquella que estaba más cercana al pequeño baño privado. Se tumbó con las piernas completamente extendidas y los brazos recogidos sobre el abdomen, y con la mirada fija en el alto techo de inmaculado blanco comenzó a repasar todo lo sucedido durante aquél día.

Era una tarea que a diario realizaba con el fin de sintetizar los puntos más importantes de la jornada para así plasmarlos en una carta que, a regañadientes, escribía a Ayako.

Antes de viajar, Ayako (su única amiga) le insistió hasta el cansancio con que le escribiera a diario so pena de ir a buscarlo a Nueva York para darle su merecido, y Rukawa no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar. No dudaba que ella fuera capaz de viajar hasta ese lugar solo para golpearlo con su abanico de papel, aunque tampoco se esperaba que ella le enviara también cartas describiéndole sus vivencias.

Esa forma de amistad, tan común entre otros chicos de su edad pero tan anormal para él, era el único contacto social que mantenía. Y era consciente de ello.

\- _"Aprobé el examen TOEFL (1) con 108 puntos"_ – comenzó a repasar mentalmente, puntualizando lo más importante – _"El entrenador me felicitó por hacer correctamente una pantalla con… ¿cuál era el nombre de ese sujeto de ojos verdes? Lasin… Lavan… ¿Lasaña? Bah, qué más da, lo importante es que por fin me reconoció algo aquél cretino. Miserable… yo ya sé hacer todas esas estúpidas jugadas que se empeña en hacernos repasar"_

Se incorporó de golpe hasta quedar sentado. Pensar en el entrenador Ryan Thompson lograba agriarle el ánimo. Es cierto que admiraba su férrea disciplina y se encontraba cómodo con su régimen de entrenamiento. Pero él quería más. Rukawa quería medirse ya no con sus (ineptos) compañeros, sino que con los _veteranos_, pero de momento aquello estaba prohibido. _Novatos_ y _veteranos_ entrenaban aparte y en recintos diferentes, y para que eso cambiara faltaban aun semanas enteras de más y más entrenamiento.

\- _"Mejor comienzo a escribir esa carta cuanto antes"_ – se dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Al acercarse al pequeño escritorio ubicado entre ambas camas notó que aún tenía dos sobres sin abrir. Recordó de golpe que habían llegado en la mañana. Uno de esos sobres pertenecía a Ayako mientras que la otro, el que estaba encima, señalaba como remitente a…

\- _"Do´aho… es una carta de ese estúpido" – _leyó nuevamente el nombre de Hanamichi Sakuragi escrito por su puño y letra.

No había vuelto a saber de él desde el último encuentro luego de conocer acerca su invitación para venirse a Norteamérica. Y si bien fue una especie de despedida agria e intensa, no se arrepentía ni un ápice. Las palabras no eran lo suyo, nunca lo fueron ni nunca lo serían. Lo suyo era el pragmatismo, aquello que funcionaba por la fuerza de la lógica y no de la emoción, y por eso tuvo que ser brusco y tajante en su decisión: no despedirse de Sakuragi ni contarle de sus planes, ya que el pelirrojo se sentiría pasado a llevar, reaccionaría primero con violencia (como siempre) y luego se dejaría dominar por la emoción y el sentimentalismo. Cuando esto último sucediera, estaba seguro, lo buscaría para pedirle – o más bien rogarle – que no lo abandonara de esa forma, que por favor se esperara uno o dos años más para que ambos pudieran viajar juntos a Norteamérica como – supuestamente- había sido planeado.

Pero, ¿realmente habían planeado venir juntos a Norteamérica?

Tal vez, a lo mejor, quizás. Rukawa nunca lo vio de esa manera cuando le prometió ayudarlo a mejorar sus habilidades tras la lesión que sufriera Sakuragi durante el primer año de secundaria. Hizo cuanto pudo para ayudarlo (teniendo que ambos dejar de lado la enemistad previa a esa situación), pero desde hace mucho que Sakuragi se encontraba estancado.

\- Estúpido mono – murmuró Rukawa mientras tomaba el sobre de Sakuragi y lo guardaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

No tenía intención de leer la carta de Sakuragi, pero tampoco se atrevió a romperla o tirarla al tacho de la basura. Simplemente la guardó en un cajón por si acaso algún día se atrevía a abrir ese maldito sobre, pero por mientras se concentró tan solo en leer la carta de Ayako para luego escribirle su _´reporte´_ del día.

Lo que Ayako le contaba era básicamente lo mismo que cada día: las clases de enfermería iban bien, el entrenamiento con el equipo de basquetbol de la Universidad de Osaka (del cual ella era la asistente principal) iban a toda marcha de cara al Campeonato Nacional Universitario, los chicos de Shohoku estaban aún emocionados por su travesía en Norteamérica, etc.

Ayako no solo se tomaba la molestia de hablarle de ella, sino que incluía siempre a los ex integrantes de Shohoku con los que aún mantenía contacto (especialmente Takenori Akagi, Kiminobu Kogure y Hisashi Mitsui; quienes compartían universidad con ella, aunque en carreras diferentes).

_El capitán Akagi (perdón, siempre olvido que ya no estamos en Shohoku y que Akagi-senpai ya no es el capitán)…_

_ Akagi-senpai y Mitsui-senpai siguen discutiendo cada día sobre quién de los dos merece más ser titular para el próximo partido. Ese encuentro será uno de los más decisivos, pues nos enfrentaremos a la Universidad de Shintai… Osaka contra Tokio siempre genera mucha expectación, pero estoy segura que lo que realmente desea Akagi-senpai es enfrentarse una vez más contra Maki, y Mitsui-senpai está empecinado en derrotar a Jin. _

_¿Recuerdas a Soichiro Jin? ¿Aquél chico amable con mirada dulce y modales educados que se especializaba en los tiros de tres puntos para el equipo de Kainan? Pues resulta que pese a ir apenas en segundo año ya es titular permanente en el equipo de la Shintai. ¿Qué tal? Mitsui-senpai está de cabeza, nunca antes lo había visto tan obsesionado…_

Rukawa dejó la carta de Ayako a un lado (que por cierto estaba escrita en un perfecto inglés con el objetivo de ayudarle en esa materia) y se dispuso a reproducir el casete que venía dentro del sobre. Las lesiones de aprendizaje de inglés por medio de la música continuaron incluso en Norteamérica, y de momento Ayako no había fallado a la hora de enviarle su recopilación semanal.

Ajustó la pequeña radio sobre el escritorio y puso el casete por la cara A. La música no tardó en comenzar a sonar con un volumen más bien moderado dando paso de inmediato al rítmico sonido de una batería al que rápidamente le siguió la voz de Bon Jovi.

_Once upon a time, not so long ago_

Rukawa entendió a la perfección aquellas palabras. Leyó el nombre esa primera canción escrito a mano en la carcasa protectora donde vivía el casete.

\- Livin´ on a Prayer de Bon Jovi – murmuró.

_Tommy used to work on the docks, union´s been on strike_

_He´s down on his luck, it´s tough, so tough_

_Gina Works the diner all day, working for the man_

_She brings home her pay, for love, for love_

Fue repitiendo las palabras una por una, aunque no de manera tan rítmica como Bon Jovi. Entendía cada frase y significado de manera perfecta, y gran parte de ese crédito se lo debía sin dudas a Ayako.

Volvió a concentrarse en la carta a medio leer al mismo tiempo que ponía atención a la música sin perderse detalle de la letra. El ritmo de la canción progresó naturalmente e, inconscientemente, se encontró a si mismo moviendo el pie al compás.

\- _"Tiene buen gusto"_ – reconoció en su fuero interno.

Y no estaba errado. Usualmente llegaba a gustarle algo así como el 60% de las canciones que le enviaba Ayako. Estaba tan concentrado en la melodía de la canción y en las letras de la carta de Ayako que fue pillado con la guardia baja cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y chocó con aún más fuerza contra el muro que la contenía.

**KAPOW**

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Rukawa dando un pequeño salto.

Su primera impresión fue que algo había explotado, tal vez una cañería de gas. Su segunda impresión, fue que estaba errado, que se trataba de otra cosa, de algo que venía de muy cerca, demasiado cerca. La puerta…

Se volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta y, con gran sorpresa, se encontró con un enorme sujeto de pie en el umbral de ésta.

\- ¿Q-quién mierda eres? – murmuró en japonés.

El sujeto en el umbral de la puerta lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente sin haber entendido palabra alguna.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?... Jejeje da igual, lo importante es que he llegado, compañero – dijo el sujeto dando un paso adelante para ingresar en la habitación.

Se trataba de un sujeto tan alto como Rukawa y de una piel exquisitamente bronceada, propia de quienes acostumbran a tomar sol. Su cabello era increíblemente corto, rapado casi a ras y de un color entre cobrizo y castaño, algo difícil de dilucidar. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos color miel que le recordaron mucho a los de Hanamichi Sakuragi, lo cual le dio a Rukawa una mala e indescriptible sensación en el bajo vientre.

Pese a la violenta interrupción del sujeto, su rostro lucía completamente alegre, rayano en lo estúpido a juicio de Rukawa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nuevamente Rukawa, esta vez en perfecto inglés, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

El sujeto ignoró las preguntas de Rukawa y siguió adentrándose en la habitación, mirando ambas camas disponibles hasta decidirse por la que estaba más cerca del baño para dejar sobre ella los dos enormes bolsos que traía cargados en la espalda.

\- Esta será mi cama, me la pido para mí Jejeje – anunció el sujeto, soltando sus bolsos sobre la cama sin cuidado alguno.

Algo inexplicable emergió dentro de Rukawa, una especie de instinto animal propio de quienes ven amenazada su supervivencia, un instinto agresivo que no estallaba en su interior desde los tiempos en que acostumbraba a pelearse con Sakuragi. Dicho instinto, incontrolable, lo llevó a abalanzarse sobre aquél extraño sujeto que se atrevía a irrumpir en la tranquilidad de su habitación para estrellarlo fuertemente contra la muralla al tiempo que aprisionaba fuertemente su cuerpo con el apoyo de su brazo derecho.

Acercó su rostro hasta quedar a solo un palmo de distancia del rostro del intruso, cuyos ojos color miel reflejaban sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó nuevamente Rukawa, teniendo cuidado de pronunciar lentamente cada palabra para darse a entender sin problemas.

El sujeto extraño no se inmutó por semejante ataque ni mostró signo alguno de querer liberarse. Al contrario, su rostro comenzó a iluminarse lentamente con una sonrisa de diversión que desconcertó a Rukawa.

\- Mi nombre es Dean Anderson, tengo 18 años y vengo de San Francisco para unirme a la Universidad de Búfalo porque me convocó el entrenador Ryan Thompson – respondió el invasor.

La sonrisa de Anderson dejó al descubierto unos dientes perfectamente parejos y blancos, tan radiantes que causaban destellos. Rukawa lo soltó lentamente y dio medio paso hacia atrás hasta chocar con su cama.

El _novato_ que faltaba por unirse al grupo había llegado, y paradójicamente Rukawa solo pensaba en lo increíblemente pequeña que era aquella habitación ahora que tendría que compartirla.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos jóvenes. Anderson miraba a Rukawa con la misma sonrisa bobalicona con la que había ingresado a la habitación, mientras que Rukawa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Anderson para romper el hielo.

\- No es asunto tuyo – respondió Rukawa de manera cortante.

Anderson sonrió aún más, pues le pareció extremadamente divertida la actitud arisca de su nuevo compañero de habitación.

En ese momento _Livin´ on a Prayer_ dejó de sonar para dar paso al segundo tema del casete recopilatorio, una melodía más rítmica y cercana al pop que la anterior y que al poco tiempo dio paso al estribillo.

_Who's__ that girl_

_Who's__ that girl_

Rukawa miró de reojo hacia el escritorio sobre el cual se encontraba la pequeña radio portátil y volvió a encarar a Anderson, quien, para su consternación, sonreía incluso más que antes.

\- Esa cama es mía, yo llegué primero – señaló Rukawa.

Anderson miró la cama en cuestión y asintió.

\- Oh, está bien. Me da igual… así no tendré que escuchar los ruidos del baño – accedió para luego tomar sus bolsos y llevarlos a la otra cama.

Mientras, la canción _´Who´s that girl´_ continuaba sonando.

_When you see her, say a prayer and Kiss your heart goodbye_

_She's__ trouble, in a word get closer to the fire_

Anderson pasó junto a Rukawa con ambos bolsos cargado en la espalda como si nada. Viéndolo mejor, Rukawa comprobó que su complexión física era recia, mucho más musculosa que la suya. Fácilmente hubiera podido oponer resistencia e iniciar una pelea que tal vez no hubiera podido ganar.

_Run faster, her laughter burns you up inside_

_You're__ spinning round and round_

_You can't get up, you try but you can´_

\- Vaya, veo que te gusta Madonna – comentó Anderson entre pequeñas risas mal disimuladas.

Rukawa compuso una mezcla de confusión que rápidamente dio paso a la vergüenza. ¡Ya le había dicho anteriormente a Ayako que evitara mandarle temas tan comerciales, especialmente si eran pop cantado por artistas como Madonna!

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(****1) Examen TOEFL =** También conocido como Examen de Inglés como Lengua Extranjera) es un instrumento que busca medir el dominio del idioma inglés para futuros alumnos de intercambio internacional. Se mide en una escala de 0 a 120 puntos. Para aprobarse se necesita un mínimo de entre 57 a 86 puntos (clasificado como B1 o nivel intermedio). Las otras clasificaciones se dan entre los 87 a 109 puntos (o B2, nivel intermedio alto) y entre los 110-120 puntos (o C1, nivel alto). Rukawa obtuvo una clasificación de 108, lo cual corresponde a un nivel intermedio alto.


	3. Me incomoda tu presencia

**Capítulo 3: Me incomoda tu presencia**

Desde la llegada de Dean Anderson la paz y tranquilidad se acabó por completo en la vida de Kaede Rukawa, para quien resultó ser por lejos el peor compañero de habitación que nunca hubiera imaginado tener que conocer. Anderson era ruidoso, en exceso alegre y entrometido. Siempre estaba haciendo preguntas personales e insistía tanto en su interés por conocerlo que le hacía sentir como si quisiera desnudarlo.

\- ¿Tienes novia?

\- ¿Lo has hecho con una chica de aquí?

\- ¿Cómo son tus compañeros en Japón?

\- ¿Es cierto que en Japón se come arroz todos los días?

\- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Tienes hermanos?

A diario Rukawa recibía preguntas como esas y otras aún más íntimas, día y noche, sin importar qué estuvieran haciendo. Y Anderson sonreía tanto cuando le hablaba que a Rukawa le dolía mirarlo a la cara por más de dos segundos. Era eso lo que más le irritaba, o acaso el blanco excesivo de sus dientes perfectamente parejos.

Lo que fuera, lo cierto es que su presencia le irritaba, le incomodaba el exceso de confianza que tenía para abordarlo aun cuando con su sepulcral silencio le había dejado en claro su falta de interés para confraternizar.

La llegada de Anderson marcó un antes y un después en la estancia de Rukawa en Norteamérica, y a partir de ese día las siguientes semanas pasaron lenta y agónicamente para él. Al mes de Mayo le siguió el mes de Junio, y con ello se instaló el caluroso verano neoyorkino que trajo además la ronda final del Campeonato de la División I de Baloncesto Masculino de la NCAA en la ciudad de Kansas (1).

Naturalmente, el siempre estricto entrenador Ryan Thompson había dado la orden de que _novatos_ debían quedarse en el campus para seguir entrenando durante las dos semanas que duraría la ronda final del Campeonato. Solo los _veteranos_ irían a la ciudad de Kansas, y en ausencia del entrenador principal fue el asistente técnico quien se quedó a vigilar el entrenamiento de los _novatos_.

El cambio de mando resultó ser un desastre, ya que el segundo a cargo no era más que un anciano en sus 60 años, corto de vista y medio sordo que no hacía más que sentarse en la banca a dormir la siesta mientras los _novatos_ entrenaban por su propia cuenta, sin orden ni disciplina, matando el tiempo más que otra cosa.

\- Pfff, menudo fastidio tener que quedarnos aquí con esa momia. Y con el calor que hace en este gimnasio – comentó Lavine mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Y al igual que él, todos dedicaron una mirada cargada de desprecio al asistente técnico que, predeciblemente, se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca groseramente abierta.

\- Apuesto 5 dólares a que soy capaz de encestar un tiro en su boca abierta desde esta posición – propuso Anderson, sonriendo con malicia.

\- Que sean 10 – contrapropuso Lavine.

Anderson aceptó encantado y el resto de los novatos (menos Rukawa) celebró el desafío entre comentarios jocosos y divertidos. Todos parecían adorar al carismático de Anderson, quien además resultaba ser increíblemente talentoso en el baloncesto, por lejos el mejor de todos. El _´chico dorado´_ fue como lo catalogó el entrenador Thompson para irritación de Rukawa.

\- _"Imbéciles"_ – refunfuñó en su fuero interno Rukawa, apartándose de sus compañeros para seguir entrenando por cuenta lo más alejado posible de ellos.

Llevaban apenas un par de días sin la severa presencia del entrenador Thompson y las cosas ya se habían salido de control. Desorden, caos, gritos y risas a grandes decibeles. La falta de disciplina individual de sus compañeros marcaba un notorio contraste cultural con la meticulosidad de Rukawa, quien llegaba siempre a la hora y realizaba los ejercicios de práctica indicados por el asistente técnico aun cuando estos le parecieran innecesarios ya que el respeto por la autoridad era algo sagrado en él.

Decir que despreciaba a sus compañeros sería quedarse corto ya ue nunca pensó que encontraría a sujetos más desagradables de los que se topó en Shohoku durante su primer año de Preparatoria cuando conoció al trío de idiotas (como gustaba referir a Mitsui, Miyagi y Sakuragi). La diferencia radicaba en que en Shohoku él era el mejor del equipo, la estrella, el más talentoso. En la Universidad de Búfalo, sin embargo, su desempeño era más bien promedio. Y eso solo hablando a nivel de _novatos_, pues entre los _veteranos_ el nivel era incluso superior.

En Norteamérica el nivel de baloncesto resultó ser increíblemente elevado, y eso solo respecto a la NCAA, la antesala de la NBA. Por eso a Rukawa le irritaba tanto el desorden de sus compañeros, ya que él necesitaría entrenar al límite de sus capacidades para pretender incrementar su nivel antes de incorporarse al equipo como tal a partir del mes de agosto.

\- _"Estúpidos, cabezas huecas, descerebrados…" _– los epítetos hacia sus compañeros continuaron sucediéndose en su fuero interno conforme las risas de estos subían de tono.

Anderson acababa de lanzar el balón directo hacia la banca donde aún se encontraba durmiendo el asistente técnico. Su objetivo no fue darle en la boca, como había propuesto (ya que eso sería ir demasiado lejos), sino lanzar el balón lo más cerca posible del anciano sin llegar a tocarlo.

\- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – exclamaron los novatos cuando el balón de Anderson prácticamente rozó la nuca del asistente técnico.

El anciano no se despertó pese a los gritos y pese al fuerte sonido del balón rebotando contra la duela a escasos centímetros de él.

\- Esa estuvo cerca – comentó Lavine, tomando un balón para ejecutar él su propio tiro. – Observa y aprende.

De reojo Rukawa observaba el movimiento de sus compañeros mientras intentaba practicar sus tiros de tres puntos, aparentando una fría indiferencia como si el jolgorio no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Y así estuvo por largos minutos hasta que el resto de los novatos decidió que el entrenamiento del día ya había acabado y fueron abandonando el gimnasio uno a uno, dando paso a un agradable silencio apenas interrumpido por los ronquidos del asistente técnico.

\- Entrena conmigo.

Rukawa se detuvo a medio camino de lanzar un tiro y se volteó lentamente para encarar al dueño de esa voz que, desgraciadamente, pudo reconocer al instante.

Anderson lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras hacía girar un balón en el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

\- No – respondió tajantemente Rukawa, mirándolo tan fríamente que bien pudo haberlo congelado.

Anderson, sin embargo, no se dio por aludido y continuó insistiendo.

\- Venga, ya… ¿Aún estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó con picardía.

Rukawa frunció el ceño y Anderson detectó la confusión en su rostro, identificando rápidamente la pregunta no formulada verbalmente.

\- Hablo de cuando te derroté el otro día. ¿Sigues enojado por ser mejor jugador que tú? – pregunto nuevamente, brindando más contexto a su formulación.

\- Pfff – bufó Rukawa, dándole la espalda para pretender continuar con su entrenamiento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Anderson lo rodeó y se plantó frente a él.

\- ¿Ves? Si estás molestó conmigo – continuó insistiendo.

Y sonreía tan intensamente que cualquiera pensaría que estaba burlándose de Rukawa.

\- No – refutó Rukawa.

\- Sí – replicó Anderson.

\- … - Rukawa intensifico el peso de su gélida mirada con la esperanza de transmitir el máximo desprecio posible a su compañero.

Pero no tuvo éxito.

\- Anda, entrena conmigo – pidió nuevamente Anderson. – Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, de veras – agregó, extendiendo su mano derecha con la esperanza de que Rukawa la estrechara con la suya.

Y a cambio, Anderson recibió un silencio sepulcral acompañado por un desprecio cuando Rukawa volvió a darle la espalda para dirigirse a la salida y abandonar el gimnasio, dejándolo a solas.

\- _"Imbécil engreído"_ – fueron los duros términos con que Rukawa refirió mentalmente al sonriente Anderson.

**xXx**

_RING RING RING RIIIIIIIIIIIING_

El fuerte sonido de la alarma del reloj de mesa cortó de golpe el plácido sueño de Kaede Rukawa, quien incómodo se revolvió en su cama hasta cubrirse completamente la cabeza con el almohadón con la esperanza de que el ruido terminara de una vez por todas para seguir durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Pero pasaron los segundos y la alarma no cesaba, sino que su ritmo y volumen iba en aumento sin que nadie la silenciara.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

\- Maldición, apaga eso de una buena vez – masculló Rukawa en un enredado y furioso japonés ininteligible en ese rincón del mundo.

No hubo respuesta de Anderson y el reloj de mesa continuo sonando cada vez más y más fuerte hasta llegar a un punto que a Rukawa se le hizo imposible ignorarlo, por lo que furioso tuvo que levantarse para apagar la alarma él mismo.

\- Maldita mierda – gruñó en japonés, aplastando el reloj de mesa con su mano derecha.

Para cuando el sonido cesó, aún con la mano sobre el reloj, se percató del extraño manto blanquecino que cubría el aparato. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar mejor su nublada vista producto del sueño.

\- ¿Qué…? – Rukawa agarró aquel trozo de tela blanca y lo acercó para observarlo mejor, extendiéndolo frente a sus narices.

Eran las seis de la mañana, apenas amanecía en la ciudad de Búfalo, por lo que la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, apenas iluminada por unos tímidos rayos de sol que lograban colarse por entre las cortinas. Y aun así, pese a todo, logró reconocer lo que tenía en su mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Pero qué… ¡Mierda! – exclamó en un perfecto inglés y con gran enfado al tiempo que arrojaba el bóxer blanco directo hacia la cama de enfrente.

Dean Anderson recibió su ropa interior en pleno rostro, pero como estaba tan profundamente dormido no llegó a enterarse pese a que la prenda le cubrió tres cuartas partes del rostro, dejando libre tan solo su boca.

\- Cerdo asqueroso – refunfuñó Rukawa.

El contraste entre ambos era demasiado marcado como para ignorarlo. La cama de Rukawa y sus alrededores lucían impecablemente ordenados y aseados, sus pertenencias y su ropa perfectamente guardadas en la mitad del ropero asignado para él. En contraste, la cama de Anderson era un desastre: nunca la ordenaba luego de levantarse, la ropa de cama y el colchón presentaban manchas de dudosa índole y su ropa se encontraba desparramada por todos lados, a vista y paciencia del _´inmaculado japonés´ _(como solía decirle).

\- Inmundo. Animal asqueroso – continuó murmurando Rukawa en un tono un poco más elevado, con la vana esperanza de llegar a ser escuchado.

Pero Anderson no lo oyó, y para mayor irritación de Rukawa se puso a roncar fuertemente.

\- ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Fue tu idea poner la puta alarma a las seis de la mañana! ¡ARRIBA! – ordenó Rukawa, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que le quedaba.

Nada.

Anderson continuaba durmiendo y roncando.

Rukawa apretó fuertemente ambos puños, preguntándose qué sentido tenía poner la alarma a las seis de la mañana si ni caso le harían, porque claramente esa idea había sido de Anderson y no de él.

\- Vago, mezquino, inmundo… - rumió entre dientes con rencor. - ¡Levántate! – gritó al tiempo que tomaba su vaso con agua de la mesilla auxiliar y arrojaba el líquido sobre el rostro de Anderson.

El bóxer quedó completamente empapado y gran parte del agua cayó en la boca abierta de Anderson, ocasionando que éste se trapicara y despertara de golpe.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Cof, cof! ¡Qué pasa! ¡Cof cof! – Anderson se incorporó de golpe mientras tosía fuertemente y miraba despavorido en rededor.

Cuando la mirada color miel de Anderson y la mirada azulina y gélida de Rukawa se cruzaron, no hizo falta explicación alguna.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – chilló Anderson.

Rukawa le dedicó una última mirada cargada de fría indiferencia y se dio media vuelta para meterse en el baño cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo que retumbó en la habitación.

\- Vaya genio ¡Cof, cof! – murmuró Anderson, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

En el baño, Rukawa abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió debajo del chorro de agua tibia. Estaba tan molesto y enfadado que estuvo varios minutos sin moverse mientras dejaba caer el agua sobre todo su cuerpo, preguntándose qué podía hacer para quitar la incómoda presencia de Anderson de su camino. Y tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos rumiantes que se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe e ingresó el objeto de su rencor.

\- Lo siento, lo siento _inmaculado japonés_, pero estoy que me hago encima y ya no aguanto más – dijo rápidamente Anderson.

Rukawa levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

\- Pero qué… - murmuró entre dientes al tiempo que se asomaba levemente por la ducha, moviendo la cortina hacia un lado.

Lo que vio impuso un nuevo récord de humillaciones en la corta e incómoda relación con su indeseado compañero de habitación: Anderson acababa de sentarse sobre el retrete para comenzar a defecar en su presencia. Y para colmo, un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción fue seguido por un repulsivo olor que le produjo arcadas y casi le hace vomitar en la ducha.

**xXx**

Los únicos momentos que Rukawa tenía a solas consigo mismo eran a partir de los días sábados por la tarde cuando Dean Anderson salía de juerga con el resto de los _novatos_. El ambiente nocturno en la ciudad de Búfalo era más bien tranquilo, propio de una ciudad pequeña del interior, por lo que Anderson y los demás tenían que hacer un largo trayecto de seis horas hasta la ciudad de Nueva York solo para ir de club en club, de juerga en juerga antes de volver a presentarse en el campus para una nueva semana de entrenamientos.

Rukawa había declinado cada una de las invitaciones con excusas tan cortantes que resultaba imposible insistir más, por lo que con el correr de las semanas Anderson y los demás simplemente asumieron que el _inmaculado japonés_ era un antisocial. Y así, a solas por fin aquel sábado por la tarde, y luego de un solitario aunque intenso entrenamiento, se encerró en su habitación para ponerse al día con la última carta recibida de Ayako hace tan solo un par de días atrás.

Con Anderson presente le resultaba prácticamente imposible leer las cartas de Ayako sin ganarse una oleada de preguntas indiscretas e irritantes. Lo mismo sucedía con las sesiones de música recopilada que Ayako continuaba enviándole, quedando estas igualmente relegadas para sus momentos _a solas_.

Y poner el nuevo casete en la radio portátil fue lo primero que hizo al llegar a la habitación aquél sábado por la tarde, partiendo como siempre por la cara A. De inmediato el acompasado ritmo de un órgano inundó el ambiente mientras Rukawa se dedicaba a ordenar sus pertenencias, esperando que hiciera aparición el primer estribillo de la canción para comenzar con su tarea de detección y replicación de la letra.

A esas alturas esa labor era pan comido.

_Well, I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body_

_I know not everybody has got a body like you_

_But I gotta think twice before I give my heart away_

_And I know all the games you play because I played them, too_

Repitió la letra en silencio, moviendo solo los labios, y nada más capturar el significado de la canción se detuvo en seco a medio camino de guardar su ropa deportiva en el armario. Frunció el ceño y se apresuró hacia el escritorio sobre el que estaba la radio, tomó la carcasa protectora del casete y leyó la lista de temas.

\- ¿_Faith_ de George Michael? – leyó en un susurro bajo.

La canción siguió sonando y Rukawa dejó de repetir la letra. ¿Fe? ¿Acaso Ayako pretendía enviarle algún mensaje cifrado al incluir canciones de ese tipo en el compilatorio? Arrugó el cejo y continuó haciéndolo hasta que sintió que le estallaría la cabeza. No tenía sentido preguntarse cosas como aquellas, elucubrar al respecto.

Ayako sabía bien que en lo único que tenía fe era en sí mismo.

Resopló fuerte, tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio y sacó el manojo de llaves de su pantalón deportivo. Cuando dio con la más pequeña de las llaves abrió el primer cajón que por privacidad (y desde que llegó Anderson) mantenía asegurado. Tomó el primer sobre del montón de cartas que tenía guardado y lo abrió meticulosamente para no arruinar el papel interior.

Era una carta extensa, de más de 3 hojas.

\- _"Vaya que estaba inspirada" _– pensó con resignación ante la lata de tener que leer tanto.

Aun así, lo hizo.

Siempre lo hacía y siempre lo haría.

Le debía tanto…

Leyó las primeras dos hojas a una gran velocidad, saltándose párrafos enteros pues eran básicamente lo mismo de siempre: Ayako estaba encantada con la universidad, que su primer año fue maravilloso, que Akagi y Mitsui no dejaban de discutir por quién merecía más ser titular del equipo de la Universidad de Osaka, etc. Lo interesante vino a partir de la tercera plana.

_No me creerás quién se incorporó a la Universidad de Osaka…_

_¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!_

_Oh, nuestro pequeño cabeza hueca lo consiguió… No te lo había dicho antes, pero desde que te marchaste Sakuragi ya no es el mismo. Se ha vuelto increíblemente serio, aunque sigue igual de obstinado. En Shohoku dejó el equipo al día siguiente de tu partida y se puso de cabeza a estudiar con el fin de obtener una beca académica ya que sabía que una beca deportiva sería prácticamente imposible para él._

_Ya sabes… lo de la lesión..._

_Pero lo importante es que lo consiguió. Estudió tanto que de algún modo consiguió rendir la prueba de admisión y aprobar. Mitsui insiste en que todo fue obra del profesor Anzai, quien supuestamente movió algunos hilos para conseguirle un cupo. ¡Ja! Mitsui podrá ser mi superior, pero eso no le quita que sea un descarado._

_¡Ya olvidó que fue Anzai-sensei quien le ayudó a ingresar a la Universidad de Osaka!_

_En fin… Sakuragi ingresó a estudiar fisioterapia (era lógico después de todo lo que le sucedió, ¿no lo crees?) y en su primer día exigió incorporarse al equipo de basquetbol, causando un revuelo que ni te imaginas…_

Llegado a ese punto Rukawa dejó de leer y levantó la vista al techo. Ciertamente no le causaba sorpresa lo de Sakuragi ya que conocía de primera mano lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser cuando se proponía algo, y tampoco le causó gran sorpresa que haya decidido estudiar fisioterapia a raíz de lo que le sucedió con su lesión en la espalda. No. Lo que le causó cierta sorpresa fue el hecho de que haya decidido continuar jugando basquetbol ahora a nivel universitario (bastante más difícil y competitivo que a nivel escolar).

¿Tendría éxito? Lo dudaba, pues ya en su tercer año de preparatoria Sakuragi había tocado techo y las secuelas de su lesión prácticamente imposibilitaban cualquier progreso posible.

\- Do´aho… sigues siendo un do´aho – murmuró Rukawa con grandes matices de resignación y cansancio.

Mientras el casete iba ya por el tercer tema, Rukawa cerró brevemente los ojos y rememoró aquellas lejanas tardes de entrenamiento en Shohoku, las irritantes (aunque entrañables) discusiones con Sakuragi y la confidencia inesperada con Ayako. De algún modo particular los extrañaba…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se concentró en leer lo que restaba de carta. No le gustaba pensar en el pasado y mucho menos ahondar en sentimentalismos imprácticos. En la carta, Ayako dedicó casi dos planas más para contarle las fechorías de Sakuragi en el equipo de la Universidad de Osaka, su bajo nivel respecto al resto de los jugadores y otras cosas más de menor importancia. Básicamente Sakuragi siendo Sakuragi, solo que de manera más seria y sombría.

Lo interesante vino a partir de la sexta y última plana cuando Ayako le comentó cierta noticia que le logró paralizarle el sistema nervioso central.

_En fin, ya sabes muy bien como es ese cabeza hueca de Sakuragi. Mitsui dice que se apresta a recibir su rechazo número 70, pero yo prefiero tener fe en que en esta ocasión sí logrará encontrar a la chica que lo acepte._

_¡Ah! Te contaré algo que prefiero que sepas por mí cuanto antes, e iré directo al grano: Akira Sendoh irá a jugar a Norteamérica a partir de agosto. Sí, me has leído bien. Akira Sendoh consiguió una beca completa para continuar con sus estudios de medicina en la Universidad de California además de la posibilidad de integrarse directamente en el equipo de basquetbol…_

Sintiendo que el aire le faltaba en los pulmones, Rukawa dejó la carta sobre el escritorio aun cuando le faltaba un último párrafo por leer.

\- Sendoh se… unirá a…la UCLA – musitó sombríamente al tiempo que el casete daba paso al quinto tema del compilatorio.

_Midnight, gettin' uptight Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you_

Inconscientemente registró el significado de la letra y, más por hacer algo que otra cosa, tomó la carcasa del casete y buscó el nombre de la quinta canción mientras esta seguía sonando.

_I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away_

_I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I want to walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you_

Cuando llegó el coro, la canción dio paso a un fuerte sonido de guitarras eléctricas que lo obligó a bajar el volumen del radio con la mano libre.

\- ¿I Hate Myself for Loving You? – murmuró al leer el nombre de la canción de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts que, irónicamente, estaba escuchando.

Definitivamente tendría que escribirle un par de cosas a Ayako respecto a sus compilatorios.

**Aclaraciones**

(**1) Campeonato de la División I de Baloncesto Masculino de la NCAA =** en estricto rigor la etapa final (o _Final Four_) se realiza entre los meses de marzo y abril, pero por razones varias (errores principalmente) me ha quedado desfasado para el mes de junio :c No es que tenga mucha relevancia para la trama, pero quise aclararlo de todos modos. Y por cierto, en el año 1988 se realizó en la ciudad de Kansas y el equipo ganador resultó ser el _Kansas Jayhawks_ de la _Universidad de Kansas_ (valga la redundancia, Jejeje)


End file.
